


A Very Sweet Surprise

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fic remix challenge, Food mention, Gen, Platonic Moxiety, just food the whole time, patton makes a big old mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Everyone else is busy and Patton has the idea to do some baking. Surely nothing can go awry, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective Discord: January Remix Challenge!





	A Very Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [decorating with cake batter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716273) by [HouserOfStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/pseuds/HouserOfStories). 
  * In response to a prompt by [HouserOfStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/pseuds/HouserOfStories) in the [tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tss_fanworks_collective_discord_january_remix_challenge) collection. 



> This is my entry for the January Remix Challenge in the TSS Fanworks Collective server. The challenge was to take someone else’s fanfic and make a remix of it, either exploring another angle or another possibility.. Making some little change to it and exploring it :D 
> 
> I did a POV remix of decorating with cake batter by HouserOfStories!

It’s one of the better days.

Patton had already been having a good morning, and a productive one at that. He’d made sure that Logan and Janus had some drinks and snacks to enjoy while they had their book club meeting - those two silly little brainiacs just always forgot to do the little things, but that was okay, they had him for that! Sometimes he’d even theme the food and drink spread to what the book they were reading was about, but seeing as this week’s had the word “murder” in the title.. He’d decided against it for this time around. Patton had then checked in at the entrance to the imagination to make sure that the twins were being safe and playing nice, he didn’t immediately hear any screaming when he got close to the doorway, so that was going to be the best he could go off of for the time being. ...And it had been more than he’d really been willing to risk hoping for up to that point, if he was being completely honest with himself. 

He would have then checked on Virgil, but he had gone off to finally take some well-deserved time for himself. Roman had been “gently suggesting” the idea to the anxious side for what felt like ages now and he was finally actually giving it a try. Patton was just so proud of him. But anyway, what should he do with this time, since everyone was busy for the foreseeable future? ...Oh! He could make them all some sweet treats!

The moral side quickly made his way into the kitchen and started pulling out absolutely everything and anything that he could possibly need. Bowls, mixing utensils, measuring cups and spoons.. Sugar, eggs, butter.. Cream of tartar, buttermilk, mangoes, saltine crackers, cereal, Parmesan cheese... He wasn’t satisfied with the selection until it seemed that just about half of the kitchen was laid out on the counter, and it was only then that he began to consider what he actually wanted to make. There were so many options, so many favorites and tastes to consider.. But what to do first? 

Baked merengue cookies were one of the few things that Roman and Remus seemed to agree on, they’d been favorite treats of the twins for quite a while now. So he could start with those for now, they took absolutely forever to bake anyway. So with two of the bowls, he started to separate the eggs. The yolks in one bowl, the whites in the other. He definitely cracked a few of the eggs a little two hard against the counter and sent some eggwhite and shell flying, but he’d just clean up when he was all done. Logan had told him countless times that it would be better to clean as he went along so there wasn’t so much mess at the end, but Patton had figured out that leaving all of the cleaning to the end gave him something to do while he waited on whatever he was making to actually cook. It even made time seem to go faster since he was keeping busy, which meant the time for the best part of baking came much sooner. The eating! So he’d just handle the drops of egg white on the counter later... And the majority of the eggshells, which he just let sit there on the countertop in a pile once he’d emptied them.

Once he was satisfied that he’d separated enough of the eggs, Patton decided that he’d put the bowl with the yolks in the fridge to use later - he didn’t want to waste them after all. He was sure he’d find a use for them, they just didn’t go in these particular cookies. So he opened the door to the fridge only to find that it was already pretty full. He absolutely loved making food for his fellow sides, and he never wanted to risk there not being enough, which meant that their fridge tended to fill up rather quickly. But maybe for now if he just... He slipped the bowl of yolks in on top of a container of leftovers, satisfied with the placement despite the fact that it was definitely sitting extremely precariously. He paid no attention to that as he bumped the door to the fridge closed with his hip, probably a bit too hard. Definitely a bit too hard.

Then the bowl of the egg whites was deposited into the bowl of the stand mixer with copious amounts of sugar, him turning it on high to start whipping them up. He turned immediately to grab another bowl so he could start on the next batter, not noticing that his egg and sugar mixture was undoubtedly flying from the bowl in a fairly regular spray of small drops from how fast they were being spun. 

But Patton’s attention was already on his next project, a nice treat for Janus and Logan for after their club meeting. The two of them would never actually admit it, but a nice slice of yellow cake was something that they both enjoyed indulging in from time to time. So he started cracking more eggs into another bowl, mixing them up with some sugar, butter, milk.. Oh, he’d managed to forget the flour. He went back for the container of flour, opening it to find that it was just about empty. But thankfully he knew that the large bag with even more flour in it was up in a high cupboard. He wasn’t really suited to reaching up there.. But if his treats were going to be a surprise, he couldn’t exactly ask for help, now could he?

He perched up onto his tiptoes to try and encourage the bag into his grasp with his finger tips, managing to knock all the eggshells and one of his discarded bowls onto the floor with the effort. He was able to get a slight grip on the bag, but only on the folded corner of the bottom edge, then giving it a pull to get it down.. And ripping the bag right open. Flour poured onto his head, the counter, the floor.. Everywhere. Half the kitchen had turned completely white.

After letting out a cough to clear what had made it all the way into the back of his throat, he ran his hands down his front to try and dust himself off, then grabbed a towel to wipe his glasses off. Of course, once he’d taken his glasses off to clean them, he could no longer see. So the first drawer he opened had actually been the silverware drawer. Reaching in and feeling something cold and hard when he was expecting something rather soft spooked him enough to make him quickly yank his hand back... And pull the drawer right out of the built in cabinet, sending the utensils clanging and clattering everywhere. He’d clenched his eyes shut, not opening them until it seemed like everything had settled wherever it had landed. Thankfully nothing actually hit him. It was only then he managed to get the correct drawer, finding a hand towel to wipe his glasses mostly clean with and then place them back on his face. “...Whoops.” He said quietly to himself as he retrieved the, now empty, drawer to at least put that back in its slot. While the utensils.. Those could just wait until the big final clean up. 

Luckily, even after all that, there was still plenty of clean flour on the counter itself. He just grabbed a measuring cup to scoop up as much as he needed and then add it into the cake batter. Not too much was left to add after that - salt, baking powder, and vanilla, before he had a actually prepared a complete yellow cake batter. After a quick but thorough spraying of the cake pan - as well the counter beneath it, some of the floor, and some of the wall - with some nonstick spray, the batter went in and he turned to the oven to... Oops. He’d apparently completely forgotten to preheat it ahead of time. The cake would have to wait just a little bit longer. 

Patton turned the oven on and set the temp, waiting for it to get nice and perfectly hot for his cake and his cookies. So next was the treat for Virgil, and he knew exactly what to do for his dark and spoopy son. Brownies! He knew the anxious side had a secret weakness for chocolate, even if he - like Janus and Logan, would never really admit it. So brownie batter was next up! Heh... Batter, next up.. He’d have to remember that one to tell the others later. That was a good one.

Anyway! Cocoa, eggs, flour, sugar... A little more sugar.. Maybe just another pinch more sugar. He wanted them extra sweet for his favorite little sweet and sour shadowling afterall, and a little extra sugar never hurt anything anyway. His brownies came together fairly quickly after that, he just needed to grab that nonstick spray and another baking dish, and he could get these ready for the oven along with the other treats. 

Everything that happened after that point seemed to somehow be in slow motion while also happening too quickly for him to register at all until it was somehow over.

He’d spun on his heel to grab the spray and accidentally slipped on some of that same spray that was coating the, now overly slippery, tile floor. His feet went right out from underneath him and he began to fall to the ground. In his haste to attempt to catch himself, the bowl of brownie batter in his hands had gone flying right out of his grip as he flailed wildly to grab the counter top. Unfortunately, what he did manage to grab on his way down was the edge of the prepped pan of cake batter. The dish went flying to the side, flinging its contents all over the wall as the dish itself collided with an open upper cabinet and caused several things that had been within to come crashing to the floor.

Patton found himself sitting on the floor of the kitchen amongst all of the pandemonium and chaos he’d caused, almost unsure of how it had ever managed to get quite this bad. All he could really do was stand himself back up and then start to figure out what to do from there. 

A voice in the back of his mind - Logan’s voice, to be precise, was telling him that this mess was going to take hours to clean up. Before he could respond to his internal monolog-an - which was yet another top tier pun he was going to have to remember for later, Virgil entered his field of vision.

He followed the shocked anxious side’s eyes around the mess until they came to rest on the empty bowl at his feet. ...An empty bowl that had definitely been full of brownie batter until a few seconds ago. Oh no. He’d barely been able to look up and verify what he was suddenly very nervous about before it started to..

“Virgil, watch out!” 

But it was too late. The thick brownie batter finally dripped down from where it had splattered against the ceiling.. Right onto Virgil. His face, hair, and hoodie were streaked with the mixture. All he’d wanted to do was make treats for everyone and make them happy, he’d never meant for this to happen, and now Virgil was going to be so upset with him and- 

He didn’t really know when his racing thoughts had become his rambling apology, but the words just kept tumbling out as he watched Virgil slowly look to the back of his hand at a large glob of the batter and, surprisingly, lick it.

The last thing that Patton had been expecting Virgil to say was what oh so casually came out. “...Is this chocolate?” He asked.

Patton’s mind sputtered a bit more, completely forgetting what it was at the exact moment he actually needed the information. “..Maybe?” 

And that was when Virgil did something completely remarkable, entirely unexpected, and extremely endearing. He laughed. The next thing he knew, he and his emo son were both having a bit of a giggle fit. They did eventually manage to come down from the laughter they were sharing, and Patton was eternally grateful that the anxious side offered to help start the clean up. A long, tedious task became an extremely fun one that had time flashing by in a matter of moments. They laughed more, they played a bit, they even had started a mini food fight with some of the escaped food stuffs. 

The treats themselves, the actual baking, his own personal private activity.. Patton would give them all up in a heart beat for some sweet time with one of the beloved members of his family. Was he going to admit it aloud that that might have been especially true when the member in question was Virgil? His wonderful son who deserved so many more happy, carefree moments like the one they were sharing? ...Maybe not. But it didn’t make it less true. 

So yeah, it was definitely one of the better days.


End file.
